Falling In Love
by Foreverhope
Summary: . : Sora's story on how she fell in love Taiora!: . PG13 for some sexual stuff but not a lot so please R


This is Sora's Story and her life as it is. You know all the junk about I don't own digimon or any of that. Here are the ages:  
  
Tai, Matt, Sora, Keyone, Taeg- 19 Mimi, Izzy- 18 Kari, TK, Davis- 16  
  
12:00 Midnight. Another day ticks by with every second and I sit here alone. That word echoes through my mind as I think about where this all began. Still after everything I'm alone. Listen to me, this is my story.  
  
'knock knock' a silent knock on the door 'who could be here this late' I thought.  
  
"Matt!" I said surprisingly as I answered the door, "W What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't talk" he said as he kissed me and pushed inside closing the door behind him. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me again.  
  
"No Matt not now, please" I begged him worried that my mother may wake at any minute. But refused to let go of me and gripped my arms tighter. I pulled trying to get free but he just move closer. Then he started to feel me up under my shirt and when he lifted up my skirt that's when I knew that this wasn't love. I felt betrayed and that he was only using me for my good looks. I became to become enraged and I kicked him hard. "Stay away from me" I said as I threw him into the rainy street. Matt struggled to get up and catch his breath. Then he stumbled down the steps got in his car and drove away.  
  
I started to cry and felt the need to be listened to. I knew my mother was sleeping and she wouldn't want to listen anyway. So I got my coat and ran outside into the rain. I ran and ran and ran with the wind and rain beating in my face. Somewhere along the line I found myself at Tai's apartment.  
  
"Tai" I muttered under the rain. I prayed that he wouldn't be upset. 'knock knock' I knocked on Tai's door very quietly so as to not wake the whole house. Tai had move into a new apartment with Taeg, a friend from college.  
  
"Alright hold on here I come" Tai yawned as he opened the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt only some long gray pants and he seemed very surprised to see me. "Sora? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
"Taichi" I couldn't stand it anymore I ran into his arms, wrapped my hands around his neck, cryed on his shoulder. I forgot that I was still soaking wet. But the sweet person Tai is brought me inside and let me sit on the couch. There I told him everything Matt had tried to do.  
  
"He tried to take advantage of me" I screamed forgetting that Taeg was still asleep. "It was terrible I felt like I had to run and I came here" I put my head in my hands and kept crying.  
  
"Wow Sora I'm so sorry" he said bringing me into a warm assuring hug. I felt so safe with Tai because I knew he would protect me forever.  
  
"I hope I'm not any trouble to come over this late" I whispered looking down. Tai broke the hug looking very startled.  
  
"Sora look at me you are never a burden and you come whenever you need me because I'm there for you" he said looking deep at me with those chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you Tai" I said with a smile.  
  
"No problem" he said winking at me "So are you staying the night?"  
  
"Is that alright?" I said as he stood up.  
  
"Of course. You take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch tonight" Tai said as I walked to his bedroom.  
  
"Thank you Tai and goodnight" I whispered glancing back.  
  
The following morning I woke up felt that I needed to tell Tai how I felt about him so I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. But to my surprise Tai wasn't there only Taeg, who was making breakfast in the kitchen. My heart saddened for a minute but then I went over to Taeg.  
  
"Good Morning Sora."  
  
"Morning, Taeg have you see Tai?"  
  
"Tai? Oh yah he had to meet Coral somewhere this morning"  
  
"C Coral?"  
  
"Yah she is mega hot and just moved here from California USA! Can you believe it! Plus her dad is like a bazillionaire." Taeg continued to talk about her. I guess I kinda zoned out. My heart felt like a huge crack just broke it into pieces. 'of course' I thought 'of course he has a girlfriend'. But what does she look like? When did they meet? Does he truly love Coral? Or is he just a friend? Why did he leave without saying goodbye? Does he love Coral more than I love him? Wit did I just say I loved him? Why? So many questions.  
  
"Sora? Sora?" Taeg asked as I returned to reality. "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast?" I whispered. "Oh no Taeg I'm sorry I can't. I I have to go" Taeg watched me get my coat and leave.  
  
"Okay see ya Sora" he yelled as I closed the door.  
  
Running, running. I was running again. I had to run away from all this pain. I think I began to dry but my tears just flew with the wind. I ran to a corner turned and hit head on into someone. That someone was Tai.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Oh hey Sora! Sorry 'bout that"  
  
"No its my fault I'm sorry" I said as he helped me up. His chocolate eyes were filled with hurt. Something terrible ha happened.  
  
"Taichi are you alright?"  
  
"Yah, Yah I'm alright" He said with a smile. He picked up his duffel bag and was about to walk past me.  
  
"Taichi," I said closing my eyes shut. His eyes perked up, "I I" Tai had the look of question in his eye, "I" -Bang- Suddenly I felt a sharp burning pain in my back. I fell into Tai's arms gasping for breath and started to cry silently.  
  
"Sora? Sora whats wrong?" Tai panicked and didn't understand what was going on. Then he realized that I had been shot in the back. "Oh my God" he whispered. I squinted my eyes trying to hold back the tears and the pain. "Some one Help! Anyone!" Tai yelled over and over he searched for anyone to help us but nobody was here. It was like for just this one moment Tai and I felt alone.  
  
"Taichi "I whispered in his ear. Then all went black. Darkness. I felt no pain because I could see nothing. Darkness, it is something you cannot feel smell or see. But my heart felt it and it was still broken.  
  
. :So how did you like chapter one? Sad right? Please R&R So you can find out what happens next: . 


End file.
